The present invention concerns a device for opening and closing a hatchway on a combat vehicle, especially a tank, by means of a hatch. The hatch comprises two components, one above the other. The upper component slides back and forth across and above the hatchway. The lower component descends tight into the hatchway. A hatch of this type is described in German Patent 3 305 882 for example.